Mad Max Fury Ride
by Riotgrrl90
Summary: Furiosa negotiates for safe passage through the mountains with the motorbike tribe. My version of Mad Max romance fiction. Rated M for swears and a brief sexual reference.


Mad Max: Fury Ride.

The war rig was headed for the distant mountains, Max winced as the truck bounced along the rough desert wasteland track, he had survived two major car wrecks recently and was very bruised and sore, the bastards had tattooed his back, taken his blood and messed with his ride, all he really wanted was to retrieve his interceptor and get the hell away from this part of the wasteland, yet he was stuck with this woman Furiosa and her friends, on the run from the lunatic war lord Immortan Joe and his army. Furiosa looks over at Max "I've made a deal for safe passage up ahead".

The war rig was fast approaching the mountains, behind them Immortan Joe's War Boy army are still in relentless pursuit. "What's your name?" Furiosa asks Max. "You don't need to know my name" the wasteland warrior replies. "Well I'm gonna need you to drive, when I yell fool you hit the gas", the war rig is following the narrow, winding track between the high mountains. Furiosa brings the war rig to a halt in a relatively open space. She gets out of the truck and speaks to the leader of the motorbike tribe who is sitting astride his bike high above the canyon floor. "Like we agreed I've bought you 5000 gallons of Guzzaline" the tribesmen shouts back in reply "You said a few vehicles in pursuit, I count 3 war parties, the price has just gone up." "Shit" Furiosa mutters to herself, Immortan Joe wasn't far behind, if they didn't get moving soon he would catch them. She goes back to the trucks cab and opens the door, "we've run into a snag, all of you get out" she turns to Max "You just be ready to go if I give the signal", she walks back to the middle of the canyon and yells up to the tribal leader "As well as the Guzzaline I will give you 10 000 gallons of Aqua - Cola, and these 5 women, they are the wives of Immortan Joe and he will reward you well for returning them to him". "Very well, I accept", he yells over to his men awaiting his signal "Bring down the rocks" they trigger the explosive charges and a massive rockslide blocks the canyon entrance. Angharad turns to Furiosa "What are you doing? I thought you were helping us to escape" "Yeah welI I'm sick and tired of you whiny little bitches, you had enough food and water, a safe place to live, warm clothes, a doctor, and you were well treated, which is more than anybody else has out here in the wasteland. I know you had to have Joe's babies, but you will never know what it is like to be chained like animals, beaten and raped everyday, fed on filth not fit for pigs, worked like slaves and discarded like trash when you are no longer any use. Which is what happened to my people the Vulvalini when they were kept as slaves by a scavenger gang after the oil wars". Furiosa unhitches the tankers from the war rig and gets back in. "Let's go fool" she says to Max. Max gives her a long look, "My name is Max" he says then puts the truck in gear and drives off.

They come across an old prospectors hut hundreds of miles down the track and they spend the next few days there, fucking each others brains out. Well, thought Max when he awoke on the 3rd day, eating Furiosa's pussy sure as shit beat eating dog food and the Imperator had given him one hell of a Fury Ride.

The End.

A/N This is my version of Mad Max romance fiction, I don't understand where all this trash is coming from, Mad Max is a post apocalyptic/action franchise NOT fricking romance, none of these people were posting Max fiction before Fury Road came out, so I wonder if they are real Mad Max fans at all? Fury Road was an alright film, but all these writers seem to think Mad Max begins and ends with Fury Road, News Flash there are 3 other films in the franchise and Fury Road doesn't stand up to the all time classic Road Warrior. Maybe you should stick to chick flicks because that's where this cheesy romance fiction belongs. Sometimes my gender really pisses me off (I seriously doubt that men are writing this stuff) with all this mushy trash, I wonder if any of these people have ever had a boyfriend?

This story also has a more serious point to make, fortunately I have never been raped but my best friend has, by an abusive step father. We sponsor a young African girl who has been through exactly what I described in the story and the point is we whine about our problems and how fucked our lives are, yet we don't know how lucky we are living in the western world, there are those whose lives are so truly awful it's beyond our comprehension to truly understand. There is always someone out there whose situation is 50 times worse than your own, and I always remind myself of this fact whenever I am depressed over something in my life that hasn't worked out the way I wanted it to.


End file.
